


Give me more than one caress

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Insecurity, Intersex, Intimacy, Kissing, Pillow Talk, Scissoring, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous said: You've done double-dong Jareth, but what about intersex Jareth?? Like it's his and Sarah's honeymoon and she's about to go down on him and finds out that he's just as wet as she is (she totally takes him to poundtown and he loves it xD )





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's taken me a while since the anon sent this in, but I wanted to get it just right. Enjoy!!

Sarah descended the bed, her eyes never leaving Jareth's. "Finally..." She sighed with satisfaction - it was their honeymoon, and for reasons to do with interrupting goblins, Sarah and Jareth hadn't managed to get fives minutes alone since the wedding ceremony.

Little did Sarah know that the Goblin King had bribed his subjects into appearing at random, ruining any kind of sensual mood.

But now Jareth was trapped Above Ground. In Sarah's room. Completely at her mercy.

He hadn't been able to hide his true feelings where Sarah was concerned. Since she bested him and his labyrinth, Jareth was absolutely besotted with her. The girl who ate the peach, and still kicked his arse with time to spare.

She was incredible.

Jareth had to have her. He had to know that some kind of future with Sarah was possible.

He was agonising over finding some way to cheat his way into the Above Ground - some kind of loophole whereby he could sneak in - when Sarah called for him.

It was three years since he'd last seen her, almost to the day. Jareth wondered where the time went - it felt like a blink of an eye Underground.

Sarah looked just as lovely as she had before, if not more so. The subtle curves he remembered were now far more obvious. Her clothes clung to her in tantalising ways, and Jareth had to force his eyes to stay at a respectable level.

"Uh..." Sarah looked just as surprise to see him as he was to be here. "Sorry, I planned what I was gonna say, but..." She tapered off. "I wasn't sure if you'd show."

"Oh." Jareth was suddenly at the mercy of his nerves. He felt like a boy; vulnerable, and completely ill equipped for the moment.

The silence stretched on, and Sarah pushed past the awkwardness, finally. "I didn't... catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"In the bath." Jareth blurted out. Sarah's face turned rosy very quickly. "You've grown." State the obvious, he mentally chided himself.

"Uh, yeah." Sarah nodded. Jeez, this was awkward. There had to be something she could do to make this bearable. Anything. Just say anything. "So, the weather..!"

"Isn't it?"

"It's great!"

"Warm for Autumn."

"Oh, you call it Autumn?"

"You don't?"

"No, it's Fall. Here I mean. In America..." Sarah laughed nervously. "I think it's Autumn everywhere else, though."

"Even Underground..." Jareth chuckled.

"Right?" Sarah sighed before laughing again. "It's nice to see you, Jareth."

"It's nice to see you too, Prec- _Sarah..!"_ Idiot.

The soft smile Sarah granted him had his heart fluttering.

After a few more awkward words, they agreed to meet again.

Sarah had initially decided to call on the Goblin King for one reason. Closure. Except her well thought out semi-rant had dissolved behind her tongue when she caught sight of those dazzling eyes. Those sharp cheekbones. Those thin but still strangely kissable lips.

The moment he'd left, Sarah had berated herself. She'd meant to tell him all the words she'd wanted to. To tell him off for taking those hours away - for cheating. To put him in his place.

But Sarah realised that she was kidding herself. She'd won. She'd beaten his labyrinth; told him that he held no power over her. There was no reason for closure, not really.

The reason she called on him was obvious. Sarah wanted to see him again.

The next time they met was Underground. It felt strange to return after so long away, but Sarah was sure that even if Jareth did suddenly thrust her into another perilous situation, she'd kick his ass all over again. Though deep down, she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

They explored parts of the labyrinth Sarah hadn't gotten to see on her first trip through. There was a desert she would've walked through had she turned left. Jareth felt incredibly guilty when Sarah ended the day with a sunburn, but she couldn't have cared less.

"This is amazing! What else is there?!" She'd exclaimed.

"That would be telling..." Jareth smirked, enjoying this kind of light teasing. "Make sure to wear something warm next time you come; that's all I'll say."

"Is there snow?" Jareth's face fell. "Did I ruin it..?"

"Slightly." The way Sarah bit her lip had him chuckling. "What am I going to do with you?" His voice became deeper, then.

"I don't know, what do you _wanna_ do with me..?" Sarah chanced a look up at him through her thick lashes, sucking her lip.

Jareth was screwed from that day on. There was no way he could fight his feelings, even if he wanted to.

And now here he was, some days after promising his life to Sarah, in her bed and on his back.

He shuddered as Sarah's fingers hooked under the waistband of his tights, inching them down. "I declare this room a goblin free zone..." She then laughed. "Well, present company excluded..." Her lips brushed the slight curve of his tummy before leaving wet kisses.

"Sarah..." His eyes rolled back when she left a hickey on his hipbone. It felt so good just to let her explore his body, but he hadn't told her the truth.

Jareth felt another flare of panic - he'd had many of those when they'd started to become close. Sarah had snuck the first kiss, pulling him down by his shoulders. The kisses became steamier by the day. Sarah would sit in Jareth's lap, and often he would feel her hips rock daringly against his.

Sarah had just assumed that he had a greater control over his libido than her.

Little did she know he was just as wet as she was.

Jareth felt his tights inch further south, and his hands shot out to take hers, pushing them back. He gave no reason, simply looking away as his cheeks turned crimson.

"Hey." Sarah then squeezed his hands. "I'm rushing you." She nodded solemnly. "We don't have to- I know it's our honeymoon, but-" Sarah then crawled up the bed, pulling Jareth close. "I don't want to do this if you're not ready, babe." Her nose nudged his, and Jareth let her kiss him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and the goblin let slip a groan, his hips instinctively moving to roll against Sarah's with hunger.

"I'm... you don't understand."

"So help me." Sarah kissed him again, her leg nestling between both of Jareth's. He struggled not to rut against it - every point of friction an unbearable tease.

"I could... show you." He whispered. Sarah continued to stare at him in confusion.

Suddenly every negative thought and worry raced through his mind.

She'd leave him. She'd hate him. She'd cry, or scream, or yell.

"Jareth, what is it..?" Her hands came up to cup his face. Sarah stroked his cheeks. "We're married now; you can tell me. Okay?"

"Tell me you love me." Jareth blurted out. He felt awful for it; emotionally blackmailing her like this before the big reveal. But he had to hear her say it - even if it was for the last time.

"Hey, of course I love you." She held him close.

"Say it again?"

"I love you."

"A-And again..?" Jareth's hands were at his waistband, slowly inching it down.

"I love you." Sarah kissed him.

Jareth could feel the cool night air on his bare skin as his tights passed the point of no return. He felt Sarah's lips pull away, and though his eyes were shut he knew she was looking down.

"And a-again..?" He chanced.

Sarah was silent for some time. Jareth startled when she moved, assuming she was about to leave the room in disgust. Instead she shimmied down the bed, one hand now on his thigh.

"Jareth." The Goblin King nervously looked down. Sarah smiled that very Sarah smile. "I love you."

They were both very soon naked, and under the covers. Jareth let Sarah explore every inch of him, responding to her enthusiastic touches - loudly.

"I knew it." Jareth's eyebrows shot up - though he was glad she was so accepting, he had thought he'd hid it rather well... "I knew you'd have a sexy moan..."

"Oh..." He smile sheepishly. Sarah looked downright predatory.

"Your body's so soft...." She ran her hands over him, pressing their bodies together. "I've wanted to feel you for so long." Her hands were soon sliding down his back, and cupping Jareth's arse. "Especially this..."

Jareth laughed.

"Sarah Williams, you are wicked..." The Goblin King was suddenly on his back, the sight of Sarah above him causing another fluttering rush of heat between his legs. Along with yet more wetness.

"I am, aren't I?" She grinned down at him, triumphant. Jareth let Sarah guide him, one of his legs perched upon her shoulder, and one of hers close enough for him to hook his arm around. Their hips lifted, clumsily establishing a rhythm. Jareth could feel the heat as it reached his face, and even naked with the sheets thrown off, he was absolutely drenched with sweat.

Jareth could tell that the wetness between them wasn't only him - Sarah was absolutely dripping, her hips practically bouncing against his.

"God, Jareth..." The friction against her clit was pure heaven, and Sarah could feel herself climbing. She squeezed his thigh with one hand, bucking faster. "I'm..."

"Close..." Jareth finished, his own body trembling. Within seconds he was gasping, his body convulsing as each wave of pleasure washed over him.

When his ears stopped ringing, he realised that Sarah had come too, her own body twitching in her afterglow.

"Mmm, Jareth..." She'd flopped down onto the mattress, but her hips gave a greedy roll regardless. "That was a big one..." She giggled, her vision still spotting.

"When you're ready for another..." He hummed, reaching down to squeeze her hand. "Wake me up..."

Sarah laughed, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Wake up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment/kudos if you feel so inclined!
> 
> (Prompts are currently closed)


End file.
